Gashina (Why are you leaving me?)
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: "Jangan membuat perempuan patah hati, nanti menyesal loh." / Aomine x Fem!Kise, Akashi x Fem!Kise


**Aomine x Fem!Kise, Akashi x Fem!Kise**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Inspiration: Gashina by Sunmi**

 **AU/ Jerk!Aomine / Fem!Kise / Mixture of Bokushi and Oreshi / Angst – Hurt/Comfor – Drama / T for Safety**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jangan membuat perempuan patah hati, nanti menyesal loh."_

* * *

A/N: Tinggi Kise di sini sekitar 168, dan yang gender-bender cuma Kise seorang. Happy belated birthday Aomine :") Maaf tapi Kise tetep punyanya Akashi hehe. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TT ENJOY!

* * *

 **14 Febuari 2017**

Kise menatap nanar sosok Aomine yang dengan acuh meneguk soda dari kaleng biru di tangannya. Ujung mata sembab, bibir terkatup rapat, tangan mengepal erat. Perempuan muda yang sedang ada di tingkat tiga masa kuliahnya itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sedikit saja, ia beraharap nafasnya bisa sedikit lebih lepas. Ia sungguh beraharap cengkaraman yang melumpuhkan sistem pernafasannya bisa melonggar sedikit.

Tapi, untuk saat itu semuanya seperti mustahil. Apalagi dengan Aomine yang melirik rendah padanya, mendecih kecil dan membisikan kata 'menyusahkan', menghisup puntung rokok yang baru dibakar.

"Apa? Kau benci dengan keputusanku?" pemuda tan itu mebawa sepasang matanya lurus pada si pirang. "Aku tidak peduli, Kise. Tapi kau terlalu manja dan, geez, berisik. Jujur saja, aku lelah harus selalu menuruti apa yang kau mau-"

Kise menulikan fungsi telinganya, menolak untuk mendengar semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang diucapkan Aomine dengan ringannya.

Ia menarik nafas tajam, mengusap wajahnya, meraka ulang semua kesalahan yang mungkin dilakukan, mencari- tertatih membuang sedikit ego yang ia miliki untuk membuat Aomine _mengambilnya_ kembali.

Tidak.

Perempuan itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, mempertahankan gesture tubuhnya tegap dan tertawa kecil, terderngar sinis dan berat. Ia biarkan hatinya hancur saat itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih atas kejujuranmu Aominecchi. Aku sangat menghargai semua usahamu. Dan kurasa aku memang tidak lebih berharaga dari pada suara bising untukmu. Permisi."

Ego yang selama ini ditahannya ia biarkan membumbung, Kise tersenyum miris, membiarkan saja saat tetasan air mata menyelinap jatuh dari ujung mata karena memang… ia tidak peduli lagi untuk saat itu. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha beratahan dengan harga diri si tan yang selalu di atas awan, demi Tuhan dia sudah memberikan toleransi luar biasa pada _hobi_ Aomine saat memandangi tubuh perempuan lain secara vulgar di depannya, dia mencoba mengerti hobi pemuda itu tentang basket dan bahkan ikut menonton beberapa pertandingan sampai bolos latihan untuk ujian praktek, dan- dan pada akhirnya, semuanya tetap dibebankan padanya.

Ia mengisak pelan, sebentar berhenti setelah berbalik, sebagian kecil dalam dirinya berharap Aomine menyadari kebodohannya. Kise tahu Aomine punya _permainan kecil_ dengan seorang teman rahasia ketika seminggu belakangan ia harus sibuk membantu persiapan pentas tari di jurusannya. Ia berharap Aomine akan berubah pikiran dan mengingat saat-saat manis yang mereka bangun hampir satu tahun terakhir.

Tidak ada suara, hanya bunyi kaleng cola yang dibuang ke tempat sampah, langkah, dan kemudian Aomine yang melewatinya tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **14 Maret 2017**

Aomine Daiki, tulisan nama di loker ganti paling pojok. Di depan loker itu, pemiliknya berdiri, membuka pintu loker dan terdiam sebentar, ada foto seorang perempuan berambut pirang, tersenyum lebar dengan tanda _peace_ ke arah kamera. Tanpa di komando, ia mengambil foto itu dan memperhatikan lekukan tubuh yang terlihat jelas karena dress ketat warna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Pemuda itu lalu menarik sebuah foto lain dari sakunya, sosok seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah muda panjang, lekukan yang lebih jelas dan dada yang lebih besar, hanya itu yang melintas dipikirannya, kurang lebihnya, ia hanya pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sangat suka jenis kehidupan _bad boy_ yang sangat bebas.

"Kalau kau lebih suka jatah latihanmu ditambah dua kali, kau boleh menghabiskan satu jam di sini untuk ganti seragam."

Pemuda tan itu cepat-cepat mengepal foto Kise di tangan kirinya, berusaha membuang kepalan itu ke tempat sampah dekat ujung loker. Agak gugup ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sorot tajam. Rambut merah dan mata merah yang sangat khas, ketua organisasi basket yang terkenal sebagai mahasiswa paling pintar dengan semua pencapaiannya, dan sosok yang terkenal menakutkan. Jangan cari masalah dengan Akashi Seijuuro, semua orang tahu itu.

"Y- ya, aku sudah siap." Bahkan ia yang terkenal sebagai pereman kampus juga lebih memilih mundur kalau berhadapan dengan Akashi. Aomine menyelipkan foto si gadis seksi merah muda ke dalam lokernya kemudian mengunci pintu itu.

Tergesa-gesa, ia meninggalkan Akashi yang hanya melampar pandangan jengah ke arahnya. Ia menggerutu sebentar setalah keluar dari ruang loker. Bernafas lega karena sudah bebas dari ancaman sang kapten.

Matanya mengedar ke arah bangku panjang tempat menejer baru mereka duduk dengan senyum lebar. Momoi Satsuki. Si perempuan berambut merah muda, manis dan naïf. Aomine tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arah Momoi. Dengan kasual mencolek bagian dada montok perempuan itu yang membuat mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Aomine yang dengan santai mengeluarkan candaan dewasa.

Dari sudut lain, Akashi baru keluar dengan setelan longgar untuk latihan, nomor punggung empat. Peluit dikalungkan di sekitar leher dan sebuah handphone lengkap dengan kertas foto kusut tergenggam di tangan kanan.

.

 **18 Juni 2016**

 _From: Kise Ryouko_

 _Setelah latihan? Aku sedang mencoba koreografi baru sampai jam 5 nanti._

Lapangan indoor milik Universitas Teiko tidak pernah lepas dari suara decit sepatu, apalagi ketika jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan tim basket baru selesai latihan harian. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Akashi Seijuuro akan mengambil alih seluruh lapangan untuk pribadi, melakukan latihan _shooting_ atau sekedar mereview kegiatan tim setelah tiga jam penuh latihan.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu kalau terkadang, Akashi Seijuuro hanya menikmati waktu senggangnya yang sangat langka, bersender di bangku panjang dan memberikan waktu untuk dirinya _bernafas_ beberapa menit.

 _To: Kise Ryouko_

 _Di studio lantai berapa?_

Tidak ada yang tahu dengan siap Akashi sering berbalas pesan, kebanyakan akan berpikir bahwa semua pesan singkat itu berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, semua hal yang tergolong serius. Kata orang, hidupnya selurus penggaris. Bening, tak bercela, lurus, dan membosankan.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Akashi Seijuuro bertukar pesan dengan sang Diva dari Jurusan Tari, perempuan yang pernah ditinggalkan salah satu anggotanya.

 _From: Kise Ryouko_

 _Lantai 3, R. 301. Akashicchi mau ke sini?_

Delapan belas menit kemudian, ketua tim basket itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu studio tari, memperhatikan Kise yang bergerak luwes mengikuti lantunan lagu yang terperangkap dalam ruangan itu. Tidak perlu menunggu izin, ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Lantunan lagu 'Fuck Apologies' milik Jojo menggebu keras dari stereo di tiap sudut ruangan. Perlahan, pemuda itu menutup pintu, berusaha tidak menganggu si pirang yang sedang menari melepaskan isi hatinya.

Perempuan muda itu berhenti ketika bayangan Akashi terpantul di cermin yang menjadi dinding ruangan. Mereka bertukar pandang sebentar. Akashi menyamankan diri di atas lantai, persis di samping tas selempang milik Kise, botol minum dan handuk kering bertengger di atas tas.

Kise menghela nafas pelan lalu mendudukan diri di samping Akashi, menyenderkan punggung pada dinding, dan meluruskan kaki di atas lantai kayu.

"Ada masalah?" Akashi menyodorkan botol minum warna jingga berbentuk tabung panjang ke arah si pirang. Kise tersenyum tipis, meneguk air dari botol lalu memberikan ponsel hitam metalik miliknya pada Akashi. Perempuan cantik itu menghela nafas berat, menyenderkan kepala ke pundak tegap si kepala merah tanpa ragu. Menunjukan hubungan mereka yang sudah _cukup_ dekat. Rahasia kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh hitungan orang.

Fokus iris merah sang pemuda adalah layar Kristal _smartphone_ yang kin ada di tangannya.. Ada nomor tidak dikenal di jajaran pesan milik si pirang, tanggal 17. Tepatnya kemarin malam. Isi pesannya, permohonan maaf. Akashi sekedar bergumam kecil, mengetuk bagian opsi lalu menekan pilihan _delete,_ ia memblokir nomor itu baru setelahnya melirik Kise yang kelihatan lelah. Perempuan itu setengah terlelap di bahunya. Tubuh masih keringatan, masih dalam setelan tank top di atas pinggang dan celana yoga, serta ikat rambut yang berantakan.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kise. Perempuan muda itu bernafas lebih teratur, dua maniknya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang menutup. Ia tersenyum tipis, mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening si pirang lalu mengambil jaket dari tas untuk menutupi Kise dari dingin.

.

 **02 Juli 2017**

"Agustus ini, tanggal 31. Aku akan menampilkan dua penamipilan."

Kise bergumam kecil ke arah kotak kecil penerima suara di badan headsetnya, tubuhnya sedang diistirahatkan di atas kasur empuk yang sudah lama ia tinggal karena lebih sering menginap di kampus, dilapisi sekerdar selimut tipis dan tas sebagai bantal.

Suara baritone Aomine terdengar dari ujung telpon. Jawaban yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gedikan bahu singkat, kalau si penelpon bisa melihat. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa tahu, jawaban Kise berikutnya terlalu menipu dibandingkan dengan raut yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"Hmm, datang saja. Sudah ya, aku perlu tidur."

Perempuan itu mencoba terkik kecil mendengar godaan yang dibubuhkan Aomine sebelum sambungan telpon benar-benar di putus. Sangat profesional dan terdengar nyata.

Sepasang manik madunya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Ia menghela nafas sekali lalu melirk ponsel hitam dalam gengamannya, ada sebuah pesan belum terbaca. Nama Akashi Seijuuro terpampang sebagai pengirimin.

Mengingat nama Akashi membuat hati kecilnya ngilu. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka tidak sebaik dua bulan terkahir. Bisa dibilang, beberapa hari terakhir ini, mereka seperti menghindari satu sama lain. Setelah Aomine menemukan mereka hampir- Kise bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat itu, dia ada dipelukan Akashi dan jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kise masih ingat wangi kasturi yang menguar dari kemeja hitam si kepala merah.

Aomine marah, entah kenapa. Ia juga marah saat itu, dan malu, entah pada Akashi atau dirinya sendiri. Yang pasti Aomine marah pada Akashi, dia hampir menonjok kaptennya sendiri. Tapi, Kise sudah menampar si tan duluan, berdiri di depan Akashi yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, menatap lurus Aomine dengan penuh kebencian.

Hari itu, malamnya, Aomine berlutut di depan rumahnya dan memohon maaf seperti seorang idiot.

Kise memaafkannya malam itu. Di lidah, setidaknya. Aomine memeluknya. Sebatas itu. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa berharap itu bukan keputusan bodoh (sejujurnya, Kise sudah menyesal di hari berikutnya).

Ragu-ragu, ia mencari nama Akashi Seijuuro di kontak, menekan tombol telpon. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya melakukan itu.

Malam itu, Kise sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak kata 'entah kenapa' yang menjadi alasan beberapa kelakuannya sejak kemarin. Nada sambung telpon terdengar ke telinga, lalu suara kresek.

Kata 'Halo' milik Akashi menyapanya. Kise tiba-tiba kelu, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengeratkan gengamannya pada benda kotak berukuran lima inchi yang ada di tangan.

"Akashicchi… aku- Apa kau marah pada-"

Pertanyaan yang keluar setengah jalan itu terhenti ketika namanya disebut oleh suara berat Akashi. Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu di studio yang biasa."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis ketika pemuda di sebrang sana menyuruhnya tidur.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Sayangnya, perkataan Akashi berikutnya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

.

 **15 Agustus 2017**

Aomine tersenyum memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca. Tubuh tegap, dalam balutan jas biru dan rambut klimis yang sudah di gel rapi ke belakang. Wangi cinnamon jadi parfumnya hari itu. Setelah berkali-kali meminta pada Kise untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, akhirnya perempuan itu setuju untuk memberikannya kesempatan makan malam beberapa hari sebelum penampilannya.

Dia menjemput si pirang di depan rumah, datang 10 menit agak telat dari perjanjian mereka, terimakasih pada beberapa perempuan seksi di internet yang pamer tubuh di personal chat-nya. Saat masuk ke dalam mobil, Kise langsung memakai sabuk pengaman.

Dan Aomine, tentu saja tidak melewatkan kesempatannya untuk menelanjangi si pirang dibalik dress merah yang memeluk erat tubuhnya. Aura seksi dan menggoda yang lebih kuat. Kise tersenyum tipis saat menangkap mata Aomine.

"Aku ada janji setelah ini Aominecchi, masih ada latihan. Lebih baik kalau berangkat sekarang kan?" ujarnya, jenis pakaian shoulderless warna putih yang menutup sampai paha dipadu boots coklat kulit. Rambut pirangnya di kepang agak berantakan menambah nilai plus pada penampilan.

Aomine menyalakan mobilnya dan menyeringaikecil. "Hm, kau makin menawan, dan menggoda."

Mobil sport biru itu bergerak masuk ke jalan besar. Kise bergumam kecil dan tertawa lembut. Ia melirik Aomine dari ujung mata dan tersenyum.

Untuk Aomine, kencannya malam itu dengan Kise membuatnya kembali yakin kalau ia harus mendapatkan hati si pirang lagi. Apalagi karene sepertinya Kise masih punya perasaan padanya dan sepanjang malam itu, si pirang sungguh mempesona, lebih seksi, dewasa, tidak berisik, dan jelas sangat tipenya.

Sampai di kamarnya setelah mengantar Kise ke studio, ia mengirim pesan singkat pada si pirang itu untuk menanyakan jam pertunjukannya tanggal 31 Agustus nanti. Jawaban pesan singkat itu datang keesokan harinya ketika Kise berpapasan dengan Aomine di kampus, sedang berbincang sesuatu dengan seorang pemuda cantik yang ia kenal sebagai Himuro Tatsuya.

"Acaranya jam 7 Aominecchi. Dan ada kejutannya." Senyum Kise kelihatan lebar sekali saat itu. Dan saat itu, Akashi kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka.

Aomine mendungus kecil melihat si kapten yang hampir mencuri hati si pirang, untungnya saat itu, Akashi bahkan tidak melirik Kise dan si pirang cantik itu melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Himuro.

 **.**

 **31 Agustus 2017**

Gedung pentas milik Universitas Teiko malam itu penuh diisi oleh banyak orang dari berbagai lata belakang. Jurusan Tari mereka memang terkenal dengan berbagai mahasiswa berbakat, Kise Ryouko yang menjadi salah satu sorotan untuk malam itu adalah satu dari lima orang yang paling terkenal.

Pentas yang dihelat malam itu adalah jenis pentas silang budaya antara Jepang-Korea-Barat, Kise dan timnya kebagian budaya Korea. Mereka di posisikan sebagai penampil ke delapan. Penampilan pertama adalah membawa tarian khas Korea. Kemudian, beranjak ke tarian kelompok (satu persembahan dari group perempuan dan satu persembahan dari group laki-laki) dimana mereka melakukan cover dengan tambahan koreografi dari Mibuchi Reo selaku dosen pembimbing.

Setiap bagian berlangsung mulus, tanpa cela, sempurna. Penonton riuh memberikan tepuk tangan setelah lagu Blackpink berjudul 'As If It's Your Last' versi remix selesai dan empat orang di atas panggung mencoba mengatur nafas mereka sambil membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada penonton.

Aomine Daiki duduk di deretan kursi nomor dua dari depan membawa sebuket mawar merah yang kini berada di pangkuan. Raut wajahnya kelihatan tidak sabar untuk menunggu pertunjukan berikutnya yang ia tahu sebagai pertunjukan milik Kise.

"Jurusan tari benar-benar keren." Beberapa orang bergumam takjub.

Panggung berubah gelap, sekitar satu menit. Beberapa orang dalam balutan baju hitam mengatur setting panggung. Ketika lampu sorot dinyalakan lagi, ada sebuah sangkar tabung di tengah panggung dengan sosok seorang perempuan dalam balutan jumpsuit ketat bergaris putih lengan pajang yang hanya munutup sebatas paha dan celana jeans pendek yang hanya menutup beberapa senti dari selangka. Rambut pirangnya diikat tinggi dengan gaya _ponytail_ dan make up yang dipakai di sana membuat mata Kise kelihatan lebih tajam.

Hampir semua laki-laki di sana terngaga, begitupun Aomine yang baru pertamakali melihat performa panggung si pirang. Kise selalu kelihatan kaku dulu, nakal, tapi lebih ke manja, yang membuat Aomine bosan. Tapi sekarang, Aomine bersumpah bagaiamana pun caranya ia akan mendapatkan Kise lagi.

Si presenter memperkenalkan dance yang akan di cover adalah '24 Hours' milik Sunmi. Dan dengan pengumuman itu, Kise mulai meliukan tubuhnya.

Sensual adalah satu kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan aksi Kise di atas panggung. Penonton benar-benar riuh, di antar kagum dan terbawa syok karena penampilan yang begitu tegas dan menawan. Ekspresi wajah yang memukau dan semuanya benar-benar sempurna.

Tiga menit kemudian, penampilan pertama selesai, lampu kembali dimatikan dan kali ini riuh tepuk tangan penonton mengisi pergantian setting yang berlangsung sangat cepat.

Satu lagi lagu dari Sunmi mengisi panggung, salah satu lagu yang memang sangat terkenal saat ini, Gashina. Beberapa penggemar yang memang mengenal alunan musiknya berteriak histeris, meneriakan kata 'Gashina'. Dan seiring tiap gerakan yang dilakukan Kise membuat riuh itu makin bertambah.

 _Fine, in order to forget you_

 _I will live like a flower_

 _That's who I am_

 _Can nobody stop me now?_

 _No, try me._

Tatapan si pirang tajam dengan sesekali senyum nakal menyelingi gerakannya, lurus pada sosok Aoimne. Si tan itu menelan ludah, walaupun tidak terlalu paham pada arti liriknya, tatapan Kise membuatnya panas.

 _Why are you leaving me?_

Lagu berhenti. Kise kembali duduk di atas meja dengan senyum sinis terpatri di wajah, mendalami lagu yang dipakainya sat itu.

Ia lalu berdiri, memberi hormat dan mendadahi penonton yang bersorak sorai memuji penampilannya. Gadis pirang itu langsung bergerak ke arah belakang panggung, menggambil jaket panjang untuk menutupi tubunya dan berepelukan dengan beberapa kru serta temannya.

"Penampilan yang luar biasa, Kise."

Ketika namanya disebut, Kise melihat ke arah si pemanggil yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuket bunga di tangan. Perempuan itu hampir memekik sebelum kemudian menerjang si pembawa bunga dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

 **.**

Dengan senyum percaya diri ia berjalan menuju belakang panggung, sebuket bunga setia dalam dekapannya semakin dekat langkahnya menuju belakang panggung tempat ia akan mengutarakan perasaannya.

Ia melangkah masuk ke belakang panggung yang masih ramai. Di dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun kata-kata yang ia tahu akan membawa Kise padanya.

Pasti.

Kise akan –

"Akashicchi…."

Aomine tertegun di tempatnya.

Akashi ada di sana, Kise mnyender pada Akashi, mata mereka terpejam dan bibir bertautan. Sebelah tangan saling berkait dan Aomine bisa melihat jelas cincin putih melingkar di jari manis mereka.


End file.
